


Reazione Inattesa

by MC_Gramma



Series: New Directions Old Troubles [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Missing Moments, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MC_Gramma/pseuds/MC_Gramma
Summary: Accadde così in fretta che Roderick non capì da che parte fosse arrivato l’attacco. Perché quello era! Come altro chiamare quel getto di ghiaccio tritato e colorante rosso che gli arrivò in piena faccia?
Series: New Directions Old Troubles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801684





	Reazione Inattesa

**Author's Note:**

> Potete trovare questa ff anche su EFP, dove la pubblicai cinque anni fa, quando ancora non erano chiare le dinamiche tra le new entry del McKinley: le note alla fine risalgono ad allora!

L’aveva capito subito che unirsi al Glee non avrebbe giovato alla sua popolarità, e ad essere sinceri quella Rachel Berry l’aveva terrorizzato a morte col suo atteggiamento eccessivamente positivo da attrice in declino, ma era anche la sua unica occasione di farsi degli amici.  
“Roderick!” lo salutò Mason, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla “Pronto per le prove di oggi?”  
“Ci vediamo in aula canto” continuò Madison, mentre lo superavano.  
Li sentì appena, attraverso le cuffie, e rispose con un cenno del capo. Trovava un po’ ipocrita che i gemelli McCarthy si comportassero da amiconi quando fino a qualche settimana prima lo ignoravano bellamente insieme ai Cheerios. Allora preferiva le impacciate conversazioni con Jane! Avevano in comune solo l’aver cambiato scuola ma la ragazza almeno ci provava, parlandogli di musica o chiedendogli aiuto con l’armadietto che non voleva saperne di aprirsi anche se la combinazione era quella giusta. Era dolce, a suo modo.  
Massì, chi voleva prendere in giro?! Gli piaceva stare nel Glee club e in fondo alle prese in giro c’era abituato, non potevano dire o fare nulla che non avesse già..  
Accadde così in fretta che Roderick non capì da che parte fosse arrivato l’attacco. Perché quello era! Come altro chiamare quel getto di ghiaccio tritato e colorante rosso che gli arrivò in piena faccia?  
I suoi occhiali attutirono il colpo, proteggendogli in parte gli occhi, ma il suo primo pensiero andò alle Q701*. Aveva faticato tanto perché i suoi gli comprassero quelle cuffie, si curava quasi più di loro che di se stesso e se quei trogloditi che gli saltavano intorno ridendo come scimmie gliele avevano rovinate _lui_ avrebbe rovinato _loro_!  
Si tolse gli occhiali, ripulendosi con la manica, e agguantò il più vicino: lo tirò per il giubbotto – giocatori di football, e ti pareva! – e lo sbatté contro il muro.  
  
Nessuna avrebbe potuto prevedere quella reazione, Spencer per primo!  
Era stata un’idea sua ristabilire il ‘battesimo della granita’. Voleva celebrare come da tradizione la riapertura del Glee club – soprattutto dopo il discorsetto di Hummel negli spogliatoi – e dei quattro, il ciccione gli era sembrato perfetto come primo bersaglio: era grande e grosso ma non si era mai ribellato, ignorava battute e spintoni, era diventato quasi noioso prenderlo di mira!  
Forse la coach Beiste non aveva tutti i torti a dire che non ragionava abbastanza..  
Aprendo gli occhi trovò quelli di _White Precious_ , dentro non c’era il suo solito sguardo mansueto. Gli stava facendo male, e tanto. Spencer si accorse che faticava a respirare, l’altro doveva averlo alzato da terra e lo teneva schiacciato contro la parete.  
I suoi compagni di squadra erano schioccati tanto se non più di lui, li vedeva con la coda dell’occhio tenersi a distanza scambiandosi occhiate preoccupate. Pensavano di aiutarlo o no?!  
Un’altra spinta gli mozzò il fiato. Spalancò la bocca in cerca d’aria ma i polmoni non la ricevettero, la sua cassa toracica era compressa da quel corpo massiccio che gli impediva qualsiasi movimento. _White Precious_ iniziò ad urlargli contro e fu come se avesse spezzato la magia, i suoi compagni si rianimarono e cercarono con scarso successo di sottrarlo dalle sue mani.  
Nel mezzo di quello strano tira e molla, gli occhi puntati dentro i suoi cambiarono espressione. Qualcosa turbò il ciccione abbastanza perché gli altri riuscissero a toglierglielo di dosso e buttarlo a terra, assestandogli una serie di calci, mentre lui era finalmente libero di respirare.  
“Tutto a posto, Porter?”  
Annuì con la testa, restando piegato in due. Non poteva sollevarsi, non ancora o gli altri si sarebbero accorti di.. gettò un’occhiata a _White Precious_ , rannicchiato in posizione fetale, e per un momento ancora incrociò il suo sguardo.  
Merda, pensò, se n’è accorto!  
Probabilmente era stato frutto della situazione, anzi sicuramente! Fatto sta che il suo corpo aveva trovato il tutto _stranamente_ eccitante e aveva reagito di conseguenza: Spencer si ritrovava con un principio d’erezione nei pantaloni, tanto evidente che quel ciccione aveva sentito il suo cazzo premergli contro.  
Non importa, decise infine. Se anche l’andasse a raccontare, chi gli crederebbe?!

**Author's Note:**

> Ho il sospetto che non vedremo mai una scena simile nella serie, personalmente è la prima che mi è venuta in mente dopo che hanno introdotto i nuovi personaggi... la condivido con voi, per sapere se sono l’unica (come sempre) ad avere certe pensate!
> 
> * si riferisce al modello, la marca se interessa a qualcuno è AKG


End file.
